114027-morning-coffee-is-it-friday-yet-edition-sept-18-2014
Content ---- ---- ---- I agree with your last comment. Specially since the last hot thread was locked.....smh | |} ---- ---- ---- I need to know more! ((I really think you should write these up somewhere on a blog and document them, sort of like Rocio's Diary or something. It'd be the first thing I'd check every day.)) I'll start dropping images into Dropbox so I can post them when I'm not home and working *cough*. ((Apologies for lack of pictures. I'll do better next time, Chua!)) Also, grats on the raid!! Love the shot. :D What is this coffee you speak of? Coffee is an evil evil thing. (I can't stand coffee. Blech!) | |} ---- I dranked it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You did? Let me dig it out. You're likely going to have to repost, since we can't just move one post. Oh, and I'm enjoying a delicious Lindt Chili Chocolate bar for breakfast. I win at grown-upping. ^_^ Edit: I see you already copied it. Yay! | |} ---- Well, there was a member driven narrative of internal conflict within the tribe. Rocio was diplomatic, talking to everyone about what happened. His mate Elora may be preggers but she is as protective of Rocio as he is with her. When she heard that his most trusted brother was going to betray him, she alerted Rocio, but Rocio just shrugged it off. Misunderstanding. Then she's spamming his datachron. One of the Zetas attacked her! This disturbed him. Zetas are there to protect his mate! A former tribe member, under the promise of anonymity gave Rocio a warning. This Zeta was a threat to his mate and her unborn. After confirming the details with his trusty Beta and his mate, he calls the accused to the Lair. The Zeta rears like a hissing cobra, confirming all of everyone's warnings. He tried to reason with her, but she was not reasonable. He expelled her from the tribe. Still breathing threat and murder, she lashes out at Rocio's tribe brother, fatally wounding him. Only quick action from Rocio's Mordesh friends pulled him from the brink. Rocio sends his two remaining Zetas on a hunt to kill her. Then calls the law enforcement to join the same, certain that she would die before being taken into custody. The resulting fight took place in the middle of Thayd... I didn't want our private RP to become public but it was. The offending member died... :o ((Not really, actually, but that's how I'm going to say it happened.)) | |} ---- I'm looking forward to the megaservers for that very same reason. Lots of folks actually willing to try the RP even if it wasn't something they considered before, or have even tried before. We like using Shivtr because it can allow folks access levels the same as the forum creator. Just a thought. :) | |} ---- I used to buy these on the way home after a skinful on a Friday night. Half on the way home, half for breakfast a few hours later. Bacon, sliced sausage, mushrooms, black pudding and tomato (obviously) - even had a fried egg in the centre :) | |} ---- Edit- Seeger saves the day.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In recompense, I provide the second part of my breakfast, and the Playdoh I've been playing with instead of working. | |} ---- ---- *Points at sign.* "Where is this "Within" that I'm supposed to be inquiring? Are you hiding a secret lair underneath the sign?" ((Set a time and I will be there.)) | |} ---- ((And if you do set a time, let me know. A good majority of the Daggers are EST, and we might have a mordesh or two interested. One of my Mordesh might be interested as well.)) | |} ---- ---- *rolls up character named "Within". (j/k) Will gladly do. PM to follow! | |} ---- Thanks Morwynne! :D | |} ---- Let me know if you need to hook up with the Saddles. We're getting pretty numerous. :D | |} ---- Show off. =P I'd say our motto is, "Small but Mighty"....which quite possibly explains the Aurin Situation. It actually is "Lux et Veritas" though. ;) Will definitely keep that in mind for events though, and would love a big Saddles turnout at the Osun adventure on Sunday! (Invitation open to everyone of course, it's a public event!) | |} ---- Wow, thanks for mentioning that. WYBMN has been kind of buggy for me so I'm glad to see NN with more options. Hope everyone has a good day. | |} ---- lol fix that before you get trolled. :P | |} ---- Besides ignoring the BlackHoods HQ you all were fightin in? Is this normal to ignore such things? | |} ---- I think the Black Hoods make it a policy not to get involved in the marital affairs of the Aurin. You can lose an eye or be impregnated that way. | |} ---- Or a liver. ((Not sure who was RPing it, but stumbled across a public trial in Thayd a few days ago where one Aurin pretty much ruined another's Kidney, or Liver or what have you. It was so neat! I love Evindra. <3)) | |} ---- That wasn't our plan. I'd rather not discuss the sordid details of all the disaster. The offender is MIA and presumed dead Its really tough walking into a huge fire like that and I wish I could have handled it better. But today's a new day and I hope you all forgive. | |} ---- See, Rocio, this is why you're in the Saddles. Never a dull moment! :D | |} ---- This was also... our fault... | |} ---- Either way it made no rp sense to say they would do nothing, secret police who makes people disappear is good enough to keep us from having a betrayal quest but can't stop a few people from killing eachother in their HQ? LOL If this is the case then they are incompetent and we should have a Betrayal quest since Black Hoods fail at their job. Really just want a Exile Chua >:D | |} ---- Maybe they wanted to see a.... catfight? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA | |} ---- I guess I'm just going to have to level my Esper some so she can contemplate joining the Circle. (Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with her story, which is why I haven't leveled her, plus I don't have a lot of time to dedicate to being on her a lot for RP... :( ) | |} ---- No accept they are not good at their job so I can get Dommie traitors on exile side! >:( You can be Rocio's #55 wifu! :D *hides from Rocio* | |} ---- ---- That would be awesome! You can check out the Wildseeds on WSRP and under the Evindra servers official forum here. Read the description and see how your character might fit. Besides having regular public events and unplanned spectacles, we have a robust and SECRET internal narrative that's cool too. | |} ---- ---- Are you sure it's not to drive him to further drinking? I already acknowledge he has an alcohol problem. | |} ---- Well if I had 60 husbands I'd drink too :P | |} ---- That number keeps getting bigger. He's got 99 women but a problem ain't one. | |} ---- :P Just teasing. I shall now give you dirty looks. *gives Rocio dirty looks* | |} ---- "I like it when you look dirty." | |} ---- I'll tell Olivar! He's my boyfriend and he doesn't know it I just gotta kidnap him and make him realize it! | |} ---- ---- OMG! I about peed myself trying to stop from laughing. I also choked on my hot chocolate Morning. Made. | |} ---- Hey now, in Aurin society it's men who are objectified! *draws a Shirtless Rocio in some sexy posses* Like that! :P | |} ---- ---- I'd be there! Wonder if Visitor can get me into a Chua's house.. | |} ---- ---- I know the Bayou was set to public, but a lot of people had to neighbor in to get to our meeting. | |} ---- ---- Some Daggers! Helped kill a nice big quest boss, noticed I had made some progress in my Guardians of the Grove rep and went to check out the vendor, realized quickly that it wasn't near the progress I wanted and cried a little on the inside. That lead to going and exploring the zone killing random mobs for some rep here and there, and eventually finding the Tree. Being ignorant and not knowing what it was I clicked on it with some guildies (none of us have explored the zone much). Needless to say the three of us were dead in short order, hahahaha! Tonight? No Wildstar, instead it's out to supper for the Sister-in-laws birthday. Who knows if I get home early enough I might log in to grind some more cash and Signs of Fusion - Eldan... I keep rolling on a new head piece for a fire slot... I'm impatient and with no word on Drop 3's due date for the rune update I just grind when I'm bored and roll the dice... Damn RNG... | |} ---- Growls Chua not interested in bunnies. Stay away from Chua | |} ---- But.. You hurt bunny! *pouts* How about just top plushie! You can sit on the top shelf. ^.^ | |} ---- Hands Meya a ticking device Chua recommend holding on to device for 1 minute. Give many plushies. Dashes off | |} ---- If that was intended IC, ok. IRL, I think disheartening is more the word I'd go with. Oktoberfest was so much freakin' fun. I will forever remember walking into a giant beer tent and the very first song I heard was "Take Me Home Country Road" by John Denver, with very inebriated Germans actually dancing on the tables. I was so confused for a moment...then I did an eye roll and grabbed a beer. :D Munich's Oktoberfest is actually kinda gross. It's a consequence of lots of alcohol and too many people in one place. After some of my friends showed me pics of Munich, I was glad that I chose to enjoy Oktoberfest in a different city. | |} ---- Who would have seen that coming? Getting people together to drink for the sole purpose of drinking might be a little messy.... :lol: Best time I ever had in Germany was Wacken. Way better than Oktoberfest. | |} ---- First, that sounds absolutely hilarious. Ughh, yeah, after the image that painted in my head, I don't think I'd ever want to go to Munich. I do hear Helen, GA has a pretty awesome Oktoberfest I'd love to attend one day. :D Also, note to Devs: Oktoberfest in-game, plox? :D | |} ---- ---- *planted the device in her garden and waters it* It's gonna grow up to be something nice! Also I never look forward to Oktoberfest, to many drunks on the road. People better be responsible this year. | |} ---- ---- Sorry I have to have a caffeine IV to stay upright. When you're this exhausted.... everything is hilarious... | |} ---- Wait do you know what Hotdrop is? :O Or maybe I'm not sure what it was, in Eve it was used when we cyno'd in a fleet, dreads, motherships, or titans. Titan was the fun one :D | |} ---- Winning... | |} ---- In Wildstar, hot dropping is what the Exiles (I never saw the Dominion use them) use to quickly shift assault troops. They drop them in fortified cryopods. It's Durek's primary form of transportation! :D | |} ---- OOH! those things. | |} ---- Also, woo cyno drops. I only came along on one. We were never big enough to do more than getting hired to run once into a fight like that. It was fun as Hell though :D 90% TiDi though... that was not. | |} ---- I was on 70% of the hotdrops being a Nyx pilot.. and having a Cyno alt.. I was kinda demanded to be there. They are not as fun as you think though at least not as a Cap ship pilot. Wouldn't it be cool if Wildstar gives us spaceships at some point? years down the line :D | |} ---- Was it at the beer garden? I was in Munich, but it was May instead of October, and the place (at least where the pagoda + picnic benches are) was packed. Must be a zoo x50 for Oktoberfest. Their pumpkin seed soft pretzel was so good though. | |} ---- Oh God yeah. I was really interested in Star Citizen because of the piloting mechanics. Then I saw the game mechanics. Then again, if EVE had PVE anywhere near as fun and interesting as Wildstar's, I'd be there to this day. They had a brilliant UI for highly complicated PVE content and the best way to instance it in the open world. Unfortunately, they used it for FFA sandbox PVP. After the Sansha Incursions were added, I thought they'd start moving in that direction. But whatcha gonna do? Can't make it a game CCP doesn't want it to be. | |} ---- Huh...that's an odd difference, considering the arkships should originally have had similar capabilities. I would think the Dominion would have better orbital support, considering they have a whole fleet to work with. I wonder if maybe the drop pods were not part of the original ship schematic, and the Exiles rigged them as an emergency escape system, which has in turn been repurposed for military troop movements. Yep. SWTOR's ship missions were amazing, and I'd imagine they're even better now that BW took them off the rails. I'm sure the WS version could be equally successful. I visited Munich, the Hofbräuhaus, etc., but I wasn't there for Oktoberfest. I was a student at the time, so I couldn't venture too far from Weimar, where I was studying. Luckily, just about every German city of reasonable population throws their own Oktoberfest festival, so I had my fun closer to school. And I <3 German food in general, but the festival foods are just...I can't even think of a proper word. I loved the street festivals like Zwiebelmarkt and there were so many others...there was one stand that had curry wurst that I must've had about 10x over one weekend, it was that good. ^_^ | |} ---- CCP listened to the majority of their players at the time it was pvp, I remember in beta devs saying they were going to make it so you can do and be anything you wish, that included pve and pvp content, but ya they went in direction of PVP ultimately I left for that reason too it got stale. Wildstar is listening to us too, and we can get a great game for us as a community too! I hope at least. For Star Citizen I was looking forward to it, haven't seen anything on it for a year now, but I wonder if they are keeping in the pvp slider, have it one way you won't ever meet someone who wants to gank or pvp you. have it the other way you'll only encounter gankers and pvpers. Mostly I can see gankers not liking this as they don't like hard targets :P | |} ---- ---- Chua makes good bacon! Let me find one! | |} ---- It's kind of depressing. EVE has a GREAT UI for extremely complicated, long-range planning and puzzle solving, parsing, things like that. It's great for that. They bent it towards PVP, a genre best served by speed, finesse, and reactive controls, none of which EVE has. It just seems like such a bad development strategy to have been out ten years and not really worked that out just for their own sake. Their entire bad reputation for "spreadsheets" is because the mode of gameplay that would most benefit from quick sorting and long-range tactics is the one they emphasize least. I mean, that's just a major oversight. I have high hopes for Wildstar because its problems are all in things like looting, itemization, gearing, bugs, not a fundamental issue of gameplay the way EVE does. EVE's a good game, but the only reason it isn't a great game is because CCP never tried to expand it. At the very least, Wildstar has both PVE and PVP and both are entertaining in their own way. | |} ---- At least it isn't Sunday. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was all Wilderrun is fine! Not so bad, got past the annoying kill quests.. then I died.. respawned 1347m away from where I was. I was like OMFG rage, couldn't play there after that so I went to rp instead.. Don't really feel urge to go back with rez thing so far away and me having to run all the way back... I'm so lazy.. No snuggling Meya! I'm not a Chua! *some how grabs Olivar and puts in Rocio's arms* Chua is for snuggles. | |} ---- *drops Chua* :( | |} ---- ---- I think they're a decor item, so I want to have a deck of them on the skyfortress :D I'm seriously thinking about waiting for Drop3 to do it. That 2000 block would be nice, and I'm kind of interested in seeing if they'll get that "blank" housing plug in. | |} ---- The underground housing option might be part of the terrain functions they were talking about. Considering they didn't separate any of it into "future plans" or "soon" descriptions, I'm kinda thinking it might all be in Drop 3. *crosses fingers* | |} ---- :C *hugs his tail* Nu. | |} ---- If they get blank land stuff my cube o bunny doom shall be complete! I tore it down today gonna redo it.. | |} ---- I've never actually done much housing outside of placing plugs and rested XP decor. I've seen to -amazing- houses but I still do not see how people do it. Not having access to a list of all the decors that are in-game makes it difficult for me to do anything. @Meya: Oh hell yeah! I feel you. I tried soloing Seher (big 5 man gorilla) and died, only to respawn WAY the *cupcake* to the west, almost at Blademother's Refuge. | |} ---- ---- I have a website favorited at home that logs it. And you can get ItemPreviewImproved, which lets you preview decor on the AH. | |} ---- Doesn't work for all things, certain fabkits that it won't preview others it will. But good addon to have :) | |} ---- Yeah, but I'd still be in it if they'd decided to really run with a PVE idea. The UI and pace seems so much better suited for it. My biggest problem was that I got bored of PVP and wanted to PVE, but I couldn't PVE without doing PVP for the most part. And their hacking/relic minigame wasn't enough to keep me occupied. Which is sad. I shouldn't spend an entire game thinking, "You know, this game would be perfect if the universe was set up completely differently. It's just one of those things that'll never get fixed. Wildstar, all its problems are little annoying things. They will get fixed. | |} ---- Yeah actually I'd still been there too, once you get into a Nyx you're life of fun in that game is over. Only real ship I ever had fun in was the interceptors mostly because it takes so little damage from everything even small weapon fire lol Had a Bomber fire at me and it did 10dmg was like lol bye :P Eagle tried to kill me too and failed.. :D Loved my inty used to go 26,000m/s until they nerf'd it then it only went 14km/s roughly. | |} ---- I actually had some fun flying a Crusader around with my brother's missile destroyer for nodes. However, we couldn't really do missions together because the tools really suck for PVE work like that. Mostly, I flew long-laser support on a Harbinger. That was fun, but mostly boring. That was after I wasn't PVPing exclusively anymore. Executors are fun and all, but I hate getting all these skills together and then flying something cheap because I know I'm going to lose it. | |} ---- ---- ---- That was the weird part of that game, my inty was great vs large player ships, throw it into a mission and it'd nearly die at every npc ship :P sig rad. did not save me at all :P luckily I'm fast on the escape. For NPCs I used to fly a Macherial with 800mm AC's and a shield tank :P just because. And it worked great, also worked great against players who thought you were an easy kill because you flew a fancy ship. Mmm taught one pirate a lesson he almost lost his Navy megathron to it. :P if I only had a warp scrambler on him :D anyways, those were fun times in eve.. which lasted 10min or less :P Here's to new Wildstar fun moments! :D Like sneaking into Dommie town and hugging Olivar >:D | |} ---- I'm tempted to host my own page with decor item graphics because LIW doesn't seem to have them all... | |} ---- Run, Olivar! | |} ---- I would love if someone would do a comprehensive decor database. The two I linked seem to be the best ones at the moment, and they're lacking a lot of the information about where to get stuff. | |} ---- He can't hear you! He's sleeping! | |} ---- The real reason we don't get betrayal quests, Aurin would betray just to hug Olivar >:D | |} ---- Lay out what you'd want on it, so I can figure out if I want to acquiesce or not. ;) | |} ---- Is that all the decor? Seems like a solid list... | |} ---- Most, but it's not all-inclusive, and a lot of the info on where to get the items is missing when you actually look at an item's page. This afternoon's kinda busy, but I'll brainstorm a bit tonight. | |} ---- Send me a PM when you get it all identified so I don't have to hunt threads for it. | |} ---- Housing Addicts! To the Brainstorm Mobile! (Da da dada daaaaa) | |} ---- ---- Love that. ;) We are a bunch of enthusiasts with too much time on our hands. | |} ---- It's off the rails, that's true. But it's exclusively PvP in a 3D box. It launched with two nearly identical maps with only a CTF mode. They added a deathmach mode and another map since I stopped flying. Not really a lot of depth to it at all. Oh yeah... no joystick support. And all GSF developer resources have been reassigned since January. I think I'd set my sights on something a little (waaaaaaaaaay) higher than parity to TOR's "space" implementation. Breakfast was my normal OJ & Cereal. I'm probably gonna grind my one Stormtalon alt past Celestion to see if Thayd's CX & CREDD exchanges are any more sane than Thunderfoot or Caretaker. | |} ---- The housing subforum is relatively active, so when we decide how we want the database to work, we could probably recruit some help in finding the actual data. EDIT: It would be amazing if we could put acquisition notes in the decor tooltips. ^_^ Huh. I had fun even with the original on-rail flying missions, but from skimming updates and talking to people, I had the impression that the updates had been a bit more impressive than that. Oh well. :unsure: | |} ---- Last I check, last Friday, the CREDD price on Caretaker was more than on Stormtalon. Caretaker seemed to jump 3 plat in a week on it's CREDD prices. | |} ---- Assumingly, at some point, supply is going to go low, and available plat will go high and CREDD should rise. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wut? | |} ---- 22p 50g. | |} ---- If CREDD spikes this high, I'll quit. No way I could afford to spend that monthly xD | |} ---- I could see it spike to that high before coming back down as MegaServers ease peoples worries, and people start buying CREDD again. | |} ---- Holy nightmare, I'm glad I have CREDD stockpiled if it gets THAT high. | |} ---- If it spiked up that high, I'd sure as Hell buy one :D | |} ---- Probably a good idea. I'm not sure if it'll spike quite that much or actually fall as CREDD from otherwise abandoned servers shows up, but if you buy CREDD, have a couple months saved until it balances out while you know the prices. | |} ---- I like to pretend I don't miss her... And then she tells me to buy the plane tickets and I'm phone-texting calling and telling everyone that "She's coming to visit! Clear your schedules!" And then I clean the whole house and my whole world and I get my hair did and buy new clothes and take of work so I can pick her up with a huuuuuge huuuuug and then she stays with me and we have all the house stocked with all the ingredients for all her favorite foods that she loves to COOK and foods I love to EAT and we can stay up late and talk about BOYS. | |} ---- Awesome. :) Mine is coming this weekend since I moved to my hometown. She had my father bring me dinner yesterday that she made at their place, lmao. Mothers. We love them. | |} ---- I'm visiting mine Friday night (she lives near me, so it's not as big a deal as Rocio's I suppose). It's my brothers birthday, and I'm going to rub it in his face that he washed out of WS (one of the few of my IRL relations to leave) to play Destiny, and someone's already cleared the first raid. | |} ---- Oh jabbit, sibling rivalry at its best! | |} ---- I'm not usually a PVE grinder kind of guy, more of a "I'll get to it when I get to it" player, but man, would I love to attune and hit GA and pelvic thrust insultingly in his direction and say, "Where's your skills now, son?" Of course, he kind of left because he has a daughter and he doesn't think he can put the time in. Wimp and his family values. | |} ---- I checked last night, Caretaker was ~8p. It's been fluctuating between high 6's and mid 7's for a bit. Thunderfoot had no CREDD a couple days ago and I think somebody posted one+ for 9.99.99.99. A week or two ago I was able to snag one for 6.30p. I think that's going to depend on how the trends are working on Stormtalon and the other high pop servers. CREDD pricing on Caretaker and Thunderfoot are still affected by the renewal synchronization artifact of launch. The week before the 3rd prices ramp up roughly 1plat and then slowly decay the week following. My expectation was that CREDD pricing would have increased month-over-month as the population generated more plat but it seemed to have hit a steady-state (~6p for TF, ~6.5 for CT) the last two renewal days. My guess is that there's a large oversupply. I think the megaserver price will be between 6 and 8 depending on when megaservers drop: it'll be higher as the 3rd approaches. | |} ---- ---- ---- No worries, the run was fun. I'd have loved to stay longer and try to get 2 more to do it, but work in the morning has its requirements. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----